M i d n i g h t S y m p h o n y
by cocoablossom
Summary: Because experimentation is his expertise. Enough said.
1. Preamble

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Google search it.

* * *

Sleep.

It was something that Sakura was trying so hard to get at the moment, but couldn't. She flailed her arms blindly and moved around restlessly, wanting to grab and wrap herself around the person that was _supposed_ to be lying down next to her, but she came up empty.

_Where is Sasuke?_

Sakura turned her head to the digital clock on the nightstand next to her. 12:00 AM. She yawned and raised a lazy hand to her mouth vaguely wondering where her lover could have gone off to. She left the warmth of her bed and wrapped her arms around herself, hissing quietly at the shiver the cold hardwood floor sent through her when she exited the bedroom.

She yawned again and walked silently through the house before the faint sound of a piano being played caught her attention. She peeked through the doorway and saw the back of the raven-haired man's head bent down while his fingers moved fluidly over the black and white keys. She smiled to herself and leaned against the doorframe. Closing her eyes, the played notes wafted to her waiting senses; her mind wandered to the time they had first met in the library… their initial conversation… his alluring eyes… his reserved attitude… their first kiss… the time when he opened up to her and told her the tragic story of his family… the closeness they had achieved after so long…

… Sakura opened her eyes when the song ended; her mind came rushing back to reality.

"That was beautiful," she whispered. She slid in next to him on the bench.

Sasuke tensed slightly before relaxing completely. He gave her a small smile and drew her close, kissing her sweetly for a good few seconds.

"I'm sorry for waking you."

"Don't be. I couldn't sleep anyway."

"Want to hear another?"

"Of course!" Sakura placed her clasped hands in her lap. Sasuke smiled his barely-there smile before he began playing a new set of mellifluous notes. Her body swayed slightly in time with the tune and tempo of the composition. It almost felt like she was naturally attuned to the notes, even though it was the first time she had heard it. A single tear escaped her eye at its simplistic beauty. She sniveled when his finger left the last key, and he turned to her, awaiting her reaction.

Sakura wiped the tear off her cheek, laughing slightly. "That was… I'm speechless…"

Sasuke gave her his trademark smirk and pulled her close. "I wrote that one for you."

If her jaw was capable of dropping to the floor, it would have at that moment. "Really?"

"Yes." He smoothed the hair off her face. She was the only person he had opened up to about the deepest, darkest anecdotes from his past. She gave him reason to live. He loved this woman with _all_ his heart.

"Thank you," Sakura murmured, pressing her lips to his. She smiled at him affectionately. She loved it when he was in a lovey-dovey mood. "You play the piano so perfectly. I wish I could play like you." Her finger played a random note and lingered on the key longingly.

"Aa. I could teach you."

"Teach me?" She quirked an eyebrow at him, and before she knew it, she was lost in those alluring pair of onyx eyes that were staring back at her, smoldering… holding a mysterious and mischievous sparkle. Her heart flip-flopped.

"Like this." Wrapping his arms around her, Sasuke pulled her up and situated her comfortably on the bench with his legs on either side of her. Her back rested against his chest; his lips were at her ear. His hands ran down the length of her arms to her own, and he raised them along with his and placed them on the keys. "Here… and here," he said, directing the position of her fingers. "Ready?" His voice was low and husky, resounding _in_ her and all around her... it was just like the way he spoke to her right before they made love for the first time...

... His body cocooned her as he began replaying the song he had just finished. His hands rested over hers, as he moved both their fingers along the keys at once. The song was played at a slower tempo because of the extra pair of hands he had to control, but Sakura found herself liking it even more… feeling closer to the man she desired so much.

"See, you're a natural," he complimented when the composition was over. One of his hands splayed across her stomach, pulling her more against him. He loved the feeling of her close, physical proximity.

Sakura laughed. "No, that was all _you_, Sasuke." She turned in his grasp and tapped his nose plafully with her finger.

His gaze darkened as she smiled at him. He interlocked their ankles, securing her position against him. His hand ran down the indent of her jaw bone and grasped the back of her head firmly before he claimed her mouth with his own. Their lips molded together instantly and a sweet, passionate heat ignited between the two of them. Sakura moaned into his mouth and his tongue slipped into her hot cavern skillfully, sweeping over her teeth before sliding against and wrapping around her own. She felt hot desire pool in her lower belly. _The things this man could do to her..._

When the need for breath arose, Sakura broke the kiss and leaned back into him, trying to catch her breath. She arched her neck while his lips traveled down her jaw and to the expanse of it. His mouth left a hot trail of desire-filled kisses on her skin. Pushing the strap of her nightgown down, Sasuke continued his pleasurable assault to her shoulder before making his way back up again.

Sakura sat there imprisoned and almost embedded in his figure. Her mouth opened in a silent gasp when his lips found a particularly sensitive spot behind her ear. "Sa..suke..."

His fingers left a trail of growing desire in their wake as they trailed up her thighs, hitching up her nightgown in the process. They rested on the edge of her panties and teased the lacy material, their full intent hot and obvious.

"Want to know what else I can play?" His voice held a dark sensuality to it that made everything south of her waist clench deliciously.

"What?" she asked, breathless.

"You." That single word made her shiver. She whimpered when his teeth tugged on her earlobe.

She pressed herself further against him. A promising heat dug into her lower back, causing her breathing to hitch. She reached backward and grasped his neck, pulling him into another heated lip lock. She pushed her tongue into his mouth, and he growled in response, gaining the upperhand and fully devouring her. His heavy, carnal longing for her was evident as he began slipping her nightgown off.

Sakura was about to suggest going some place a bit more comfortable, but she noticed that Sasuke wasn't making any attempt to move.

"I want you," he rasped. As if it wasn't obvious enough.

"Here?" she asked, surprised.

"Why not?" His lips moved down her chin and to her erratic pulse to suck sweetly.

"On the piano?" she squeaked.

"That's not a bad idea."

* * *

Should I continue? Yes? No? Maybe so? As always, my lovely readers, I love hearing from you, so review!

I guess this will be a "oneshot" with parts to it. Notice the phrase _oneshot_ is in quotes. I originally planned for this to be one, but I don't know... change of plans, I guess?

-cocoablossom


	2. The Symphony

Disclaimer: Like I said, I do not own Naruto.

* * *

A slow smirk spread across _his_ face.

The blood rushed to _hers_.

Sakura stole a quick glance at the piano. No, he couldn't possibly be serious about—

Who was she kidding? She was secretly thrilled. Her heart drummed in sweet, sweet anticipation.

Sasuke pushed the piano bench backward, creating more space. "I didn't expect you to be the sexually deviant type, _Sa-ku-ra_." He slid the cover of the piano keys back on and cornered the embarrassed pinkette against the instrument. He pressed her against the smooth surface and rested his hands on either side of her. He tilted his head slightly and studied her flushed appearance.

Sakura bit her lip. "I didn't mean that—"

Sasuke silenced her with a quick kiss. "Shhhh... you know you want to," he whispered against her mouth. His thumb brushed her lower lip. His voice was thick with desire and sensuality. Oh baby...

And how right he was; Sakura was just too mortified to admit it.

"Umm... I don't think—"

"Don't think, Sakura. Just feel." And with that Sasuke claimed her mouth once more. He gripped the back of her head firmly while his other hand trailed down the side of her body.

Sakura whimpered into his mouth and clung to him. Piano sex? Who would have thought?

Sasuke's hands trailed to the back of her thighs and he hoisted her up onto the piano. Sakura scooted over toward the edge as much as she could; the nightgown she wore hitched up in the process. She wrapped her arms around his neck loosely.

His thumbs drew small circles on the soft skin of her inner thigh. "This should be interesting," he breathed in her ear. His nose drew a line down her jaw and the center of her throat. Sakura's breathing was ragged. Her heart pounded in her chest. He'd barely done _anything_ to her, so why was she feeling this way? She tilted her head back as his mouth made its way up her throat again, and felt a hint of tongue in each desire-filled kiss he lay upon her neck. Every press of his lips sent tingles down to her dangling feet, and back up.

"Sasuke..."

"Hm?" His lips stopped at her erratic pulse. He smirked knowingly.

"You're... d-driving me_... _crazy," she managed to say.

"That's the point, Sakura." His lips moved over to her shoulder and he pushed the strap of her nightgown down. He did the same with the other strap and the silky texture of the garment slid down her body and pooled at her waist. Sakura shivered at the feeling of the cold air hitting her skin and bare chest, but she quickly warmed up when Sasuke cocooned her with his body.

He nipped slightly at her jaw and closed his eyes as his hands roamed the well-memorized contours of her upper torso.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured when he cupped her bare breasts in his hands. His thumbs circled her nipples and they hardened under his heated touch. He tweaked and teased them and each light twist caused her lower belly to clench in yearning. Sakura leaned back on her hands, tilting her head up in a silent gasp when his mouth closed over one of her hardened nipples. He circled the erect bud with his tongue and began to suck.

"Oh god!" Sakura arched her back at an almost impossible angle when his teeth scraped the sensitive flesh.

Sasuke repeated it, grazing her nipple with his teeth once more. She yelped and her body rocked against his. She wanted so much for him to stop the sweet, unbearable torture, but at the same time, she wanted him to continue. Conflicted, she turned her head aimlessly—this way and that when he didn't give her a moment of respite. His lips moved over to her neglected breast and his skillful mouth continued its pleasurable punishment on her other nipple. Sakura moaned her lover's name in small mewls and whispers; her arms felt weak and she was sure she was about to combust any moment—

Sakura panted heavily, groaning when she felt his mouth make its way back up her neck and to her own.

"I swear..." she trailed, waiting for her erratic heart beat to calm.

"You swear what?" Sasuke smirked and gave her a quick kiss. He cupped her breasts and moved his thumbs back and forth over her sore nipples.

Sakura closed her eyes and her back arched slightly at this slight touch. "I swear... I'm going to get you back for that."

"Oh really?" Sasuke stared back at her provocatively, amused by the glare he was getting. "You sure you can do that?"

"Yes," she answered, reaching for knotted string of his pants.

He quickly caught her hands and pressed his upper body against hers."I don't think so," he said, wrapping his arms around her bare torso.

Sakura was about to retort, but stopped herself when he lay her down. He was bent over the piano, his upper body resting against hers. "Right now, it's just you," he said as he moved off of her.

Sakura huffed and sat back up. She tugged annoyedly at his shirt. "You still have your clothes on," she remarked, already undoing the first two buttons of the chemise. Sasuke caught her hands again and made her lay back down again, hovering above her. He gave her a smirk and kissed the corner of her mouth.

"Like I said, Sakura, it's just you this time."

She resigned with a sigh and pouted, jutting out her lower lip. He caught it with his teeth and coaxed her to open her mouth for him once more. His tongue slid alongside hers, directing their kiss. She lay there almost in submission with her fingers twisting in his already unruly hair.

He eventually withdrew and straightened, his intent clear. She lay there transfixed by his carnal gaze. His hands smoothed over her shoulders, moving down to her breasts, over her stomach, and stopped at her waist where her nightgown was bunched up. His passionate gaze never left hers as he slipped the garment off her hips and legs, letting it fall to the floor.

The moonlight that seeped through the curtains highlighted her pale skin. Against the already white piano, her skin glowed, giving off a light, ivory hue. His hands rested on her hips while his eyes trailed down her body. She felt so exposed... so wanton underneath his promising, sensual gaze. Her instinct was to cover herself up, but her body wouldn't move as she lay there frozen, her heart beating in anticipation of what could possibly happen next.

His hands smoothed over her thighs and he coaxed her to open her legs for him. He tapped his fingertips lightly on the inside of her thighs when she finally acquiesced. Nervous, Sakura bit her lower lip, bending her fingers against the piano as a means to alleviate her uncertainty, as his fingers journeyed up the inside of her leg.

Sakura pressed her lips together, stifling a moan when she felt his finger slide along the opening of her sex. She lifted her hips in turn, trying to feel more of him against her, increasing the duration of the stroke. He smirked arrogantly at her response and continued lightly circling her sex with slow, deliberate movements. His thumb brushed her little bundle of nerves, sending tingles all over her body. His thumb flicked back and forth over it, and she squeezed her eyes shut, her nails scraping the smooth surface of the piano in need of some leverage. His fingers moved back downward, circling her opening once more. He didn't increase his pace, though the way she was reacting to his touch begged him to do so. She propped herself up on her elbows and stared at his amused expression with half-lidded eyes. He was being absolutely infuriating.

She narrowed her gaze and opened her mouth to say something when he suddenly eased one long finger inside of her. Her eyes immediately shot open and she breathed in sharply at the sudden feeling. She pressed her lips together as he began moving his finger in and out of her at a slow and sweet pace. Lifting her hips to meet each of his slow pumps, Sakura stared into her lover's eyes as a familiar heat churned in her lower stomach. She bit her lip again, stifling yet another moan she wanted so badly to release.

Sasuke smoothed his free hand over her shoulder and up her neck, gripping the side of her head. "I want to hear you, Sakura," he said, releasing her lower lip from her teeth and brushing his thumb over it. His other hand stopped moving; his finger stayed buried inside her. "Let me hear you," he repeated huskily.

Sakura stared at him with an expression of uncertainty, but let out a long moan when he began moving his finger again. Her elbows felt weak and she was grateful when he wrapped a supportive arm around her.

"Oh God… mmmmmmm." The pinkette tilted her head back when he eased a second finger into her scorching heat. She felt him kiss his way down her collarbone and up to her ear.

"Say my name," he whispered, his voice thick with sensual promise, as they rocked together.

"Sa-Sasuke… _oh_…"

"Again," he commanded softly, scraping her earlobe with his teeth. He increased his pace, brushing his thumb over her sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Sasuke…" she repeated. "Sasuuukeee," she repeated once again, dragging his name in a loud wail. The familiar tension pooled in her belly, causing her to arch her back. She breathed loudly, feeling she was about to reach her peak. She rocked against his hand wanting… desiring… demanding release when…

…his fingers stilled and he withdrew them. She blinked, feeling the previous building tension come rushing back down. He raised the two fingers to his mouth, and his tongue darted out as he tasted the evidence of her arousal. He made a deep, throaty, and husky sound of approval. Sakura felt the blood rise to her cheeks and she averted her gaze, too embarrassed to chide her lover for doing something so… explicit and… _lewd_.

Sasuke chuckled darkly, bringing his face close to hers so that their noses touched. "Would you let me?"

Sakura knew all too well what he was referring to. The only thing was she didn't have an answer. "Ummm…"

"Yes or no, Sakura?" he asked kissing his way down to her breast and sucking the pert nipple softly.

"_Ah_… um… I d-don't know," she replied as coherently as she could. The heat of his body and his proximity were intoxicating enough. Adding that to how well he was _playing_ her was only hindering her thought process.

"Is that a no?" he asked, gently pushing her back and making her lay down again.

"I-I…" Sakura trailed.

"A yes?" he spoke against her belly button.

Her breathing hitched. Damn.

Sakura closed her eyes, waiting for the contact she knew was coming. She could feel Sasuke smirk up at her while he parted her legs further…

…Her whole body shuddered when she felt him blow gently on her sex. It wasn't the first time he was doing something like _this_ with her, but she usually had never been the one to initiate this sort of _deviant _intimacy.

Sakura mewled softly when she felt him flick her sensitive bundle with his tongue. Her hands instinctively reached down to twist in his hair, unknowingly encouraging him to continue. She didn't know how much more she could take. She hadn't gotten down fully from her previous high, and she could feel herself beginning to reach that oh-so familiar peak again.

He sucked softly and then slowly began circling her sex with his tongue. The sensation was absolutely beyond anything she'd ever felt. Her hips bucked against him, but he still maintained his relentless pace, pushing her over the edge enough to make it seem like she was about to fall over.

"Sa-Sasuke…"

"Hn?" That single syllable vibrated through her most intimate part causing her to shudder.

"You. Now," She commanded, breathless.

Sasuke smirked at her demanding tone. He straightened and began undoing the buttons on his shirt, letting it fall to the floor. He did the same with the rest of his clothes, tossing them off to the side.

With the strength she had left, Sakura sat upright, reaching for the man and wrapping her arms around his neck. She pulled his head down, engaging them both in a heated kiss, while her hands roamed his sculpted chest.

He probed her entrance gently with his erection before he buried himself inside of her in one single motion forward. Sakura moaned into his mouth and he took the chance to slip his tongue into her hot cavern, exploring it with a leisure pace.

A couple seconds passed before he pulled himself out and pushed back in again, filling her to the brim. His pace was agonizingly slow, and Sakura made an annoyed sound while he sucked her lower lip.

"Sasuke…"

"I know," he said, nuzzling her.

"Move faster," she whispered when he pulled out of her and pushed himself back in… even slower.

"Just take a moment to feel it, Sakura." Sasuke wrapped his arms around the woman tighter, almost clutching her to him. He continued moving in and out of her slowly, reverently, like he was worshipping her.

Though she was used to his more… _wild_ side, Sakura found that she was enjoying the slow pace and they way he held her so tightly. She moaned at the delicious friction between their sweat-covered bodies: the way his chest rubbed against her breasts, and the way his pelvis pressed so intimately against hers.

Her hands gently clawed against the hard muscles of his back. She tilted her head up, searching for his mouth—a search quickly put to an end when Sasuke connected their lips in a passionate kiss. Sakura held onto him tightly, engaging herself in the kiss while she met each of his thrusts with her own.

"Faster, Sasuke… please," she managed to breathe against his mouth.

Sasuke briefly closed his eyes at her plea. He opened them and they held an intense gaze that burned right into her emerald eyes, making her gasp inaudibly. For a split second Sakura swore his eyes burned red, but as soon as she thought it was there it was gone.

She felt his arms tighten around her before he began pumping in and out of her at a quicker pace. Sakura buried her face in his neck, breathing harshly and occasionally placing a kiss or two along the skin of his throat. She gripped his forearms desperately and his muscled rippled under her tense hold. Wrapping her legs around his waist, Sakura held out until she couldn't anymore. With one last thrust, she felt herself unravel with a loud wail of her lover's name on her kiss-swollen lips. Her whole body convulsed against his as she rode out her high.

She heard him hiss unintelligibly as he reached his high too, and sudden warmth filled her entire body. Her breathing, though ragged, calmed eventually as they both reveled in the after glow of their "unorthodox" love-making.

Sakura pulled back slightly to look at the raven-haired man. Though his face was usually emotionless, she could make out the slight content expression that it held. "That was amazing," she said, despite the blush that adorned her cheeks. She gave him a quick kiss and then looked at him through her lashes shyly.

"It was your idea," he said, helping her off the piano, then caging her against it.

Sakura blushed scarlett.

Sasuke leaned in close, his lips at her ear. "Do you have anymore?" Oh, how he loved teasing her.

"Stop it," she said, smiling shyly. She buried her face in his chest, trying to hide her embarrassment.

Sasuke chuckled, wrapping his arms around her in a sweet embrace. "Now," he began, "about you piano lessons..."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Okay, I know that took long, and I'm sorry. I had no internet connection for about a week. But I'm up now! Did I meet you expectations?

Also, one of the reasons this took a while is that it was kind of hard writing... certain parts... so I had to kind of get over... you know what I mean.

Sorry if there are any grammatical / spelling errors.

Hope you guys enjoyed it.

Please review, my lovely readers.

-cocoablossom


	3. Now Playing: The Payback

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

_**The next**_**_ day, in the evening_...**

"So you're really going to teach me how to play the _piano_ this time?" Sakura stood at the entrance of the room with her hands folded across her chest, and eyes narrowed at the raven-haired man who was leaning casually (and sexily) against the piano with an amused expression on his face.

Sasuke blinked. "Of course... that is, unless you have something else in mind." He raised a thoughtful hand to his chin and stared at the pinkette and then let his eyes follow every curve of her body all the way down and back up again.

Sakura blushed despite herself under his heated gaze. She really didn't think she was very attractive or _desirable_ at all, but it seemed like Sasuke always had an insatiable need for her. Her mind wandered involuntarily back to their mind-blowing love-making on the piano that had taken place the previous night. He always made her feel like she was the only girl in the world, that she was what mattered most. Remembering this, Sakura felt her current frustration with his sexual appetite begin to vanish. It was just one of the ways he was able to show her the extent of his love, which so far, he hadn't given to anyone but her.

But that didn't mean she was just going to give in like that.

She had a plan.

Oh, baby.

"Okay, let's give it a go, then," Sakura said, clapping her hands and rubbing her palms together as she made her way to the piano. Sasuke took the spot right next to her on the bench.

And they started.

Sasuke began teaching her the names of the keys and the purpose of scales. He taught her how to place her hands and coordinate them together... well, he attempted to, at least.

And why couldn't he? Because Sakura had put her plan into action.

She wanted to show him that he wasn't going to get away with relentlessly teasing her to no end last night.

She honestly did listen to everything Sasuke was saying. But every now and then, she did little things that would instigate him like brushing her fingers with his, purposely touch his thigh with hers, or letting her blouse slip off her shoulder and down her arm a bit. And every time she did, she could feel his eyes linger on the area of contact, or the exposed skin of her shoulder and arm. If he would directly look at her during his little instruction, she would purposely lick her lower lip or bite it with her front teeth, and as expected his eyes would linger on her mouth for a few seconds before he would look away.

"Now, it's your turn," Sasuke said after he finished playing a small melody. He watched as she rubbed her hands together and stretched her arms over her head, which caused her blouse to lift up a little and reveal the smooth skin of her stomach. He wanted so much to reach over and run his fingers along it and—

Sakura relaxed her arms and assumed the position of her fingers on the white keys. She began playing the notes he had just finished when she felt him lean over, his lips at her ear.

"I know what you're doing," he whispered sensually, catching her earlobe between his teeth.

"Playing the piano?" she said, feigning innocence.

"You know what I mean," he said, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close. His lips moved to that sensitive spot he knew so well behind her ear. Sakura moaned and her finger slipped, pressing the wrong key.

"It's working, isn't it?" Sakura wore a triumphant smile on her face.

He growled lowly in her ear and before she knew it, she was pinned to the wall and being kissed by a very aroused Sasuke. His fingers flexed against her thighs and he raised her legs up to loosely wrap around his hips. He kissed her fiercely, tongue and all—taking and not giving. He spared no inch of her mouth as he moved his tongue alongside hers, engaging them both in a battle of dominance, while he ground his pelvis against hers.

"Let's face it, at this rate I won't learn much," Sakura said when he finally pulled away. He had his forehead pressed against hers and their breath mingled as they panted quietly. "I guess I'll just have to find another teacher."

"Don't you dare go on and start seducing them," Sasuke growled lowly against her mouth before claiming it again.

Sakura laughed into the kiss and continued even after he pulled away. She disengaged herself from him and grinned at him mischievoulsy. "So you admit you were seduced?" she asked while she sidestepped him.

Sasuke's gaze narrowed at the pinkette who was giving him a knowing smile. His eyes darkened.

Suddenly the whole atmosphere between the two of them changed.

Sasuke had barely moved his hand an inch before Sakura bolted out of the room, her infectious laughter echoing in the halls as she ran. It took Sasuke a second to realize that Sakura had _ran away_ from him, and that he was supposed to try and _catch_ her. He ran after her, following the sound of her laughter as he maneuvered through the halls. It was probably the only time he cursed himself for having such a humungous mansion of a house, because it wasn't making catching Sakura any easier.

"Sakura!" Sasuke's deep voice mingled with the echo of her laughter. He had a rare smile of enjoyment on his face and a small laughed escaped his lips. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted the pinkette running up the stairs. He followed after her, taking them two at a time. He caught her ankle and Sakura let out a mixture of a shriek and a laugh as she felt herself being pulled down toward her pursuer.

"No fair!" Sakura turned onto her back, laying down on the stairs as Sasuke moved to hover over her and rested his arms on either side of her head, effectively trapping her. She laughed breathlessly while staring into his onyx eyes, captivated by the small smile of amusement on his face. She reached up and lightly touched his lower lip, and he surged forward, capturing her mouth in a heated kiss, even though he hadn't regained his breath yet. He panted against her mouth as he kissed her over and over again. Sakura fisted his shirt and pulled him as close as she could. She tilted her head back as he made his way down her neck and back up to her jaw. She felt his teeth scrape over her skin lightly, sending little sparks of pleasure throughout her body. His hand begin to unbutton her blouse, but she quickly reached up to stop him.

Sasuke looked up at her slightly confused (and very much aroused).

"Not here," she said, blushing slightly at the memory of their previous night on the piano, "bedroom."

Sasuke seemed to agree because he had lifted her up and began making his way to their room. Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist and began kissing her way over his jaw and down his neck. Her tongue passed over the slight stubble of his chin and she heard him groan lowly as he dropped her onto the bed. Holding himself above her, Sasuke kissed her once more while he unbuttoned her blouse. He had unbuttoned it halfway when he felt his whole world turn sideways before...

... he found himself underneath a very mischievous looking Sakura who was now straddling his waist.

"You seemed to have had all the fun yesterday," she said, slipping her hands underneath his shirt. She withdrew them and began to unbutton it, letting it fall to the sides. Sasuke lay there "imprisoned" while her hands roamed his chest, captivated and further turned on by the way she sat on him, staring at him provocatively—a side of her he didn't get to see much.

Sakura rested her hands on his chest and leaned forward on them to give him a slow, hot kiss. Every movement of their lips was more deliberate and unhurried, not that they ever had a reason to hurry. She pushed her tongue into his mouth and she heard him groan again against her lips. He reached up to remove her blouse, but she swatted his hands away and straightened.

"Hands to yourself," she chided sweetly. His eyes followed every movement of her fingers as she unbuttoned her blouse and tossed it to the side. Sakura arched her back slightly under his heated gaze as she undid her bra and let it fall to the floor. She could feel his eyes roam her bare upper body. Every inch of her skin seemed to be attuned to him. Her nipples hardened under his intense stare. She stretched her arms over her head casually and Sasuke gritted his teeth, wanting so badly to have his way with her.

Sakura did away with his pants and boxers and then assumed her position on top of him. Raising herself on her knees, she shimmied her shorts and panties down her legs before tossing them off to the side. She sat back down and ground slowly against him, grinning wickedly when his hands instinctively reached out to grab her thighs and tried to take command of her movements.

"Damn it, Sakura," said Sasuke through his teeth. His voice came out as a low, husky rasp.

She felt different, being in this position. But she was thoroughly enjoying it. She raised herself slightly, taking hold of his firm erection before she lowered herself just enough to feel him poke her entrance. Sakura bit her lip, stifling a moan. Her eyes were clouded with desire and his were no different. She leaned forward on her hands and let his erection slide into her, filling her up to the brim. Sakura threw her head back and moaned at the feeling of being so... so... that was it: it was indescribable.

She raised herself up again before sliding back onto him, this time even slower. Sasuke flexed his hips upward, trying to increase their pace, but she tightened her thighs around his hips, which surprisingly stopped his movements.

"Sakura." Sasuke's vocie held a warning to it. This was driving him crazy, damn it.

"Hmm?" she replied sweetly. She raised herself once more before she slid onto him again, stopping whatever it was Sasuke was about to say in a reply.

"Fuck," he cursed quietly. Her slow movements were not enough to quell his insatiable desire for her.

Her slow movements weren't enough to quell _her_ desire either. In all honesty, she liked it when Sasuke was rough with her.

He flexed his hips upward when she slid onto him again, and Sakura felt him hit a spot deep inside her of her, making her groan loudly. She stared into his eyes. "Again," she whispered, encouraging him. He repeated the movement, flexing his pelvis up, and Sakura fell forward slightly but steadied herself, reveling in the pleasurable feeling spreading throughout her body.

Her tight hold on him had relaxed and Sasuke took the chance to flip them over, assuming the position on top of her. Sakura let out a small cry of surprise.

"I think you've had enough fun," he said darkly. Sakura lay there helpless and pouted, but she was anticipating what he would do now that he was able to have his way with her.

Sasuke caught her lower lip with his teeth and pushed himself inside of her. She let out a strangled cry into his mouth at the sudden feeling. He gripped her hips firmly before he began thrusting himself in and out of her, increasing his pace with every movement. Sakura's whole body tensed and her voice began rising as she cried out at the familiar feeling she could feel herself building up to. Sakura met each of his thrusts with her own and she felt his hand trail all over her body as he pounded into her mercilessly.

She could feel herself about to explode, about to combust, when he stilled inside of her. She was about to protest but stopped herself when his arms slid around her, lifting her up and onto his lap so that they now sat nose to nose.

Sasuke always had a way of making their intimate moments special. It made her feel loved, cherished.

"Ride me, Sakura," he whispered as his lips moved down the side of her neck, sucking soflty. She pulled his head back up and pressed her mouth to his as she began moving, rocking against him, enjoying the way her body slid so naturally against his. His hands came up to cup her breasts and he began to knead them slowly, letting his index finger and thumb tease her already hardened nipples. Sakura buried her fingers in his hair as his mouth made its way down to one of her nipples and began to suck softly on one of them. She moaned his name repeatedly, her mind clouded by the overwhelming sensation was possessing her.

"Oh God, Sasuke..." Sakura tilted her head back when she felt him rock his pelvis upward, only increasing the tension that was threatening to break soon. She felt his hand travel down her stomach and between her legs. Her mouth was open in a silent gasp when she felt the rough pad of his thumb brush her over-sensitive bundle of nerves.

She looked down at him, brow furrowed. If it was a silent plea for release or for the stop to the added feeling she felt she couldn't take, she didn't know. She gripped his shoulders tightly, knuckles burning white as his thumb maintained its slow pace against her most sensitive part.

And that was it.

Sakura almost screamed, burying her face in his throat, as the continuous waves of immeasurable pleasure washed over her. She convulsed in his grasp as he came as well, supporting her limp form when the feeling died down.

Sakura stayed quiet as he lay her down and took the spot next to her. Sasuke smoothed his hand over her face, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"You okay?" he asked when he noticed she wasn't saying anything.

"Yeah," she said, smiling at him weekly. She snuggled up against him. "That was..."

"Aa."

Sakura let out a small giggle.

"What's so funny?" he put a finger under her chin, tilting her face upward.

"I was thinking... how about we try it in you office?," she whispered in his ear.

"You mean the piano lessons? I don't have a piano in my office, Sakura."

Sakura laughed and blushed despite herself. "Yeah, it was about the damn piano the whole time, Sasuke."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I was surprised when people starting following this story after the second chapter. Due to popular demand, I racked my brain for some way to continue this, so here you go! To all you wonderful people who read, please be a sweetheart and review! I love hearing from you guys!

-cocoablossom


	4. A Stop at the Office

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and the characters therein, but I do own this plot :)

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you for all the lovely reviews! I know it's been a long time, but I was trying to find an interesting enough way to continue this story. So here you go...**

* * *

"No, I will not come visit you in your office," she said firmly into her cellphone.

"And why is that?" asked the voice on the other end.

"Because, Sa-su-ke, we both know what will happen if I do." Sakura got up with a huff from her desk and walked over toward the window, gazing out as she stood in the confines of the her office. The day at the hospital had been stressful; she was just waiting for a moment when she could plop down and relax completely, but she still had a lot of work to do.

"And that is...?" he prompted.

"I don't have to spell it out. You know exactly what I mean." Despite her annoyance, Sakura could feel the blood rush to her cheeks as memories from the past morning replayed in her mind...

* * *

_"I am so late! So, so late..." she trailed as she rummaged through her closet to find something decent to wear. Sakura heard a chuckle behind her and she emerged from the walk-in closet to give her lover a glare. "It's all because of you," she blamed, despite the redness on her cheeks. _

_"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it," replied the raven-haired man as he got up from their bed and sauntered over to the entrance of the closet. He leaned sexily against the door frame, watching the pinkette with mild amusement. _

_"That's besides the point," she muttered, too occupied. She threw on a red blouse and a pair of black slacks and rushed out of the closet, past Sasuke, and to the dresser on the other side of the room. _

_"Just relax, Sakura," cooed Sasuke as he made his way over to where she was and stood behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders. He nuzzled her neck affectionately. _

_Sakura let out a frustrated sigh as she tied her hair up in a messy bun. "Sasuke," she started, turning around to face him, "if you hadn't— hey!" Sakura yelped as she was suddenly lifted up and being carried toward their bed. "Put me down!" _

_"As you wish." Sasuke plopped her down on the mattress and took his place right above her, a devilish smirk apparent on his face. He bent his head down and brushed his lips against her cheek, her mouth, and traveled south toward the expanse of her neck. The hands against his shoulders that were ready to push him away relaxed and smoothed down to his back. _

_"Five minutes only," she muttered, breathless before his mouth claimed hers._

* * *

"You're thinking about this morning, aren't you?" The lilting tenor of the voice on the other end of the phone jolted her back to the present. When she didn't answer, she heard an arrogant chuckle.

"Well, luckily, I was able to stop you before it went too far."

"If you come by my office, we could continue," Sasuke suggested.

"Seriously?" Sakura leaned her hip against the wall next to the window she was staring out of. Her mind went back to how their whole series of sexual "adventures" started... _the piano_. Her face reddened again; it was probably the most sensual and intimate moments she had ever had with the man she was so madly in love with. "I'll think about it," she said finally.

"About the continuing part, or—"

"No, I'll think about _visiting_ you later today. That's all."

"Aa. So I see that I have convinced you somewhat," he replied with a sense of triumph.

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

"I love you," he reminded, right before she could put the phone down.

Sakura smiled. "Love you too."

* * *

Sakura hummed as she placed another set of documents on her desk. She wasn't fully done, but if she wasn't mistaken, Tsunade was due to barge in any moment and tell her to get the hell out of the hospital before she could overwork herself. And sure enough the blonde woman entered her office without knocking and leaned forward on her hands which were placed wide apart on Sakura's work table.

"You know exactly why I'm here, Haruno. Go home, get some rest. It's already past six."

Sakura sighed. "Okay, okay. I'm leaving." She resigned with a raise of her palms and walked out of the office. Tsunade followed her out, surprised that she had complied so easily.

* * *

She didn't mind that she was getting red light after red light during the drive back from the hospital. It gave her time to think: should she stop by Sasuke's office or not? Sakura drummed her fingers against the steering wheel. All she wanted to do was relax... and Sasuke did have a sleek, black leather couch in his office long enough for her to lie down on and simply unwind. When the signal light had changed to green, she made up her mind.

Sakura pulled up into the driveway of their mansion of a house. She hurried in and made her way to the bathroom to do a quick washup, feeling fresh as she passed a towel over her damp face. She walked into her closet and pulled out a black pencil-style skirt and a grey blouse, feeling the need to be dressed a bit more sophisticatedly if she was going to Sasuke's office. She didin't want to show up in chucks, jeans, and a shirt. Sasuke was always dressed _well_, and she wanted to match that... but Sasuke was the kind of person who could probably pull off wearing a potato sack and still look sexy at the same time. _A potato sack_... Sakura let out a small laugh at the thought as she combed her hair, letting it fall naturally down the sides of her face. With a quick spray of her favorite cherry blossom perfume, she headed out the door, but not before switching her heels with a pair of comfortable flats.

* * *

The Uchiha Corp. building loomed ahead as she walked up to the double doors. She passed the main counter after the receptionist gave her a sweet smile and walked toward the elevator. She had been to Sasuke's office a couple times before, but she didn't know why a secret part of her was bubbling with excitement. She was only going to _meet_ Sauske, nothing more. Sakura smiled inwardly; it was going to be hard keeping it to just that.

Sakura stepped out when the elevator reached the appropriate floor. She made her way to the familiar door of Sasuke's office, turned the doorknob and stepped in.

Sasuke's head whipped to the entrance of his office. He tilted his head to the side thoughfully before he smirked. "My new secretary?" he teased.

"You wish," she said playfully, closing the door behind her.

"It wouldn't be a bad idea," he said, walking around his desk and closing the distance between them.

"And have you as my boss?"

"Of course, why not?" Sasuke's arms slid possessively around her waist.

"Mmmm," Sakura hummed appreciatively when she was in the circle of his arms, his alluring scent filling her senses. "I don't know about that..." She felt him press a kiss into her hair. His grip on her tightened. "I'm just here to relax, Sauske...no sex," she added, burying her face in his chest.

Sasuke chuckled and pulled back to look at her. He gripped the back of her head firmly before he bent forward, pressing his lips agaisnt hers. His other hand rested on her lower back, pulling her against him as much as he could.

"No sex," she repeated in between his sweet, sweet kisses.

"I'm just kissing you, Sakura," he informed amusedly before claiming her mouth once more. His mouth rose and dipped against hers; his kisses were like a sweet pressure against her lips. She wrapped an arm around his neck, mouth thoroughly occupied. His hands moved downward to cup the smooth curve of her bottom.

"HEY, SASUKE, I FOUND THE—OMIGOD!"

Both of their heads swiveled in the direction of the person who had just unexpectedly entered.

"H-hi, Naruto." Sakura smiled nervously, flushed and breathless; her face reddened when she felt Sasuke lean forward to kiss down her jaw and up to her ear, completely ignoring the presence of the person at the door.

"JEEZ, SASUKE! CAN YOU AT LEAST—never mind." Naruto closed the door behind him trying to remove the mental image that was invading his brain.

"Saskue! Why did you—"

"I always tell him to knock. He should listen," he remarked, leaving a trail of desire-filled kisses as he made his way back up her neck and to her mouth. He slid his hands up her frame and to her shoulders, pressing the pads of his thumbs on the madly-beating pulse points of her neck. "You sure about the no-sex rule?"

She whimpered when he sucked sweetly on her lower lip. "Yes," she responded shakily.

His eyes darkened as he pulled back to stare at her desire-clouded emerald irises. She felt his fingers flex against the skin of her thighs along the edge of her skirt, and she wanted so badly to feel those same fingers work their magic all over her. Everytime she made her resolve, he always had some way or the other of breaking it... not that she was _complaining_, or anything.

"I just came here to relax, you know?," she murmured, leaning into him and teasing one of the buttons of his shirt.

"Change of plans?," he whispered in a hopeful tone against her cheek. One of his hands slipped underneath her skirt and began inching upward slowly. Every movement of his fingers sent a shockwave of pleasure through her; honestly, she just could not get enough of this man.

Sakura turned her head to the side, pressing a kiss to his lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him once more as she grinded her pelvis against his intimately. His hands instinctively reached for her hips in response, holding her close with pure desire. He backtracked them both to the sleek, black leather couch and they fell upon the soft cushions wanting so eagerly to become intimate with the other as possible.

Sakura worked quickly with the buttons of his office shirt, pulling it down and over his broad shoulders. Her hands explored every perfect sinew of his torso feeling the slight shudders of his body with every movement of her fingers. She sat upright as he pulled her blouse off and tossed it to the side. The way his depth-filled onyx eyes glided over her exposed skin made her shiver with dark pleasure and her breathing quicken. Her chest heaved a bit faster as he reached around her to remove her bra.

He bent his head down and flicked her hardened nipple with his tongue.

She arched her back, encourging his ministrations. "Sasuke..."

He circled the erect bud with his tongue before enclosing it with his mouth, eliciting sweet moans and whimpers from the woman beneath him. He fiddled with her skirt momentarily before he pulled it down her legs, letting it fall to the floor as well. One of his hands smoothed up her leg and to the edge of her panties, curving inward intimately along her inner thigh. His fingers gently brushed over her most intimate part sending a jolt through her that she responded to with a gasp and a rhythmic grind of her body against his.

"Sasuke... please..."

"But I thought you said no sex," he whispered back, a mild mischief present in his onyx pools.

"What?" her voice came out breathily.

He pressed his mouth against her kiss-swollen lips.

"I changed my mind," she said with a slight pout.

"Oh really?" He slipped her panties off and balanced himself on one elbow next to her head, while the other roamed her bare body.

She arched against him. "Stop teasing," her voice pleaded.

"You want me bad, don't you?" he prompted, smirking arrogantly. His hand traveled in between her legs, his fingers brushing and teasing her sex. Her hips harmonized with the manipulative movements of his fingers as she grinded against the heel of his hand in desperate need of that high only he could provide her with—a high he was purposefuly preventing her from reaching. The rough pad of his thumb brush her highly sensitive bundle of nerves and she tilted her head back, a sharp gasp escaping her lips. He withdrew his hand and reached up, smoothing it down over her throat, stopping at the indent of her hip bone.

"Sasuke, please..."

"What do you want Sakura? Tell me what you want," he urged huskily.

Wasn't it obvious to him? "I want you, Sasuke," she replied, a slight heat burning her cheeks.

"And you have me, always," he spoke against the swollen flesh of her mouth. He captured her lips in a sweet, sincere kiss as he removed the last pieces of clothing he wore, before he settled completely against her needy form. His nose touched hers as he stared into her emerald eyes, probing her sex with a promsing heat. He positioned the tip of his erection at her entrance momentarily before he surged forward powerfully, filling her to the brim. Sakura's head snapped back as she reveled in the feeling of being so intimately bound to the man she loved most. She threaded her arms though his and wrapped her legs around his waist, urging him deeper inside of her, hightening the peak of the ecstasy she was feeling. "Say my name," he prompted darkly into her ear.

"Sasuke..." she moaned, as the rocked together in synchronized movements. His body was like a delicious weight against her own that made her feel so... wanton, so... fulfilled, so... complete. He cupped one of her breasts, teasing the already erect bud, the added sensation hotwiring down to her most secret part. His breath quickened as they both felt the same urgency for release. Every one of his movements increased in pace, as he led her to an edge she felt she was about to fall over. Sakura reached her peak first, letting out a breathy moan of her lover's name. Sasuke had his mouth pressed to her shoulder as he groaned her name huskily, emptying himself inside of her.

As she regained her breath, Sakura realized that they had just did what she had suggested they do a couple nights ago a day after their mindblowing night on the piano: office sex.

"I can't believe it," she muttered.

"What?"

"We had office sex." Sakura let out a shy giggle.

"Aa."

"The paino was much better, though." Her voice now held a more provocative and sensual edge to it.

Sasuke smirked. "We could try it again if you like," he said, pressing a kiss on her lips.

Yeah, Sasuke would suggest _that_.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I'm so happy I finally got this done! I really hope you guys like it. Honestly, I'm outta ideas, so if you guys have any, please do not hesitate to tell me; I love hearing from all of you. So I guess until I get sudden inspiration, or get a good enough suggestion, I don't think much is going to be added to this story.**

**Wish you all happy holidays.**

**Please read and review and I shall love you so.**

**luv, cocoa-chan :)**


	5. Dinner Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Okay, so I read through the reviews and some of your ideas are... kinky :P. Haha. But then again, I did write about the whole piano thing, so I am no exception. Oh wellzzz.

**URmYCherryLove42**'s idea is the winner! There's going to be some heat in the kitchen, and it's not because somebody is cooking.

Oh, and get ready for some Karin bashing.

* * *

"So do you actually have a secretary position open?" asked Sakura as she began putting her clothes back on.

"I thought you weren't interested." Sasuke was leaned back lazily against the leather couch with his shirt open and hanging on either side. His already unruly hair was even more messy, and Sakura took satisfaction in knowing that she was the one who had made it that way. The raven-haired man assessed her with the darkened pools of his eyes as she dressed.

"I am just curious."

"Well, yes, there is supposed to be someone coming in today."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Really?" She leaned on one leg and tapped her chin with a finger in thought. "I'd like to meet her."

Sasuke smirked at her knowingly. "Why, are you jealous?"

She dismissed him with a wave of her hand and began meandering around the office. She took a seat in the swivel chair behind his desk and placed her palms on the cool surface of his workspace. Sasuke walked over as he began buttoning his shirt and took his spot next to her, leaning against his desk. "I like your office. I wish mine was as spacious as this."

"You know you can come here anytime you like," Sasuke said, his voice husky. He leaned in close enough, their faces only inches apart. His gaze dropped momentarily to her pink pout and then back to her emerald eyes.

Sakura blushed. "Don't you start again, Sasuke. Later, okay?" She placed her hands on his chest and pushed lightly.

"You mean later _today_, right?" He caught one of her hands and raised it to his mouth placing light, butterfly kisses on her fingertips. His onyx eyes held an amusement and a touch of adoration as he gazed at her reddening face.

"Such an insatiable man."

"Only for you."

Sakura gave him shy smile and a quick peck on the lips as she got up from her seat. She felt her body gently brush his as she stood up and a sudden magnetic heat formed between them. The pull between them was undeniably powerful. It was just... _there_. Obvious. Hot. Sensual. Intense. The pinkette bit her lip, noticing how the tension could not go ignored for very much longer...

A sudden knock on the door diverted their attention. The two of them withdrew almost immediately. The carnal energy between them slowly dissipated.

A woman stepped in. She had red hair that was spiky on one side and straight on the other. Her brown glasses outlined her red tinted eyes. She was dressed in a white colored blouse and a black pencil skirt that hugged her hips, which Sakura noticed were _wide_. She crossed her arms over her chest with an inaudible "hmph" and leaned her weight on one leg.

"Hello, I am Karin and I am here for—"

"The secretary opening," finished Sasuke. He assessed her as he held back a smirk noticing the way his girlfriend was restraining herself as she stood next to him.

Karin stared at Sasuke blatantly, captivated by his lilting tenor, his perfectly chiseled features, and dark eyes. She nodded slowly.

Sakura cleared her throat. The man next to her shot her an amused sideways glance.

"Oh, sorry...well, it's nice to meet you, Mr. Uchiha." Karin approached the raven-haired man, holding out her hand, her back turned to the pinkette standing right next to him. "Here is a copy of my resumé..." the redhead trailed as she began leafing through the file of papers she had in her hand.

Annoyed, Sakura tapped the redhead's shoulder. Karin turned around, not liking the fact that she had been interrupted.

"Ah, yes, Karin, this is Sakura Haruno, my—"

"New secretary," interjected the pinkette.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow... then chuckled lightly. Karin's eyes widened then leered at the pink-haired woman.

"They didn't tell you?" asked Sakura in a matter-of-factly tone. She twirled her pink hair around her index finger. "The job opening just closed this morning. I was called over here by Mr. Uchiha himself," explained Sakura as she glanced at the man, remembering their recent activity on the couch. "I'm sorry Karin, but unfortunately, you're a little bit late."

"What?! But the email I got said that the deadline for applying was tomorrow—no, uh... the day after— no, wait..." Karin pulled out her phone and began searching frantically for the email, muttering curses under her breath when she could not find it quick enough.

"I'm sure there are other job openings. The Uchiha Corp. is a very large company. You could definitely find something with a subordinate manager," explained Sakura.

Karin glared at the pinkette, knowing she could not do anymore and resigned with a sigh.

"Thank you for your time," said Sasuke, beckoning for the frustrated woman to leave. Karin eyes shined, touched by his kind words. She stared at him a second too long, deciding if she should shake his hand once more, or surprise him with a hug.

"He wants you to leave," reminded Sakura before the redhead could make up her mind. Karin gave the woman one last glare before she stomped out of the office.

"What was that all about?" asked Sasuke once the door closed.

Sakura shrugged as she walked up to the man, trailing her hands up his chest. His arms enclosed her waist.

"I was right, you were jealous."

"So I was; big deal." Sakura lightly pushed him against the desk, pressing her body onto his. His fingers drew light circles on the sides of her hips. "You are mine," she said possessively. Sasuke smirked before he was pulled in for a mind-blowing kiss.

* * *

"You're fun to watch when you're jealous," commented Sasuke as they entered their mansion of a house in the evening. Sakura stuck out her tongue at him playfully before walking into the kitchen. He followed.

"Are you hungry?" she asked as she searched through the fridge. "What would you like for dinner?"

Sasuke observed her bent form as she rummaged, tilting his head thoughtfully.

Noticing she wasn't getting a response, Sakura was about to straighten up and ask again when she felt something press into the curve of her bottom.

"This is an interesting position," he remarked huskily, grinding his pelvis slowly into her rump.

Sakura felt the blood rush to her cheeks. "In front of the fridge? Not so hot." She straightened, her arms filled with vegetables. She made her way over to the counter and set them down. "Is a salad okay?" she asked, hoping to change the subject.

Sasuke leaned against the granite island in the center of the kitchen. He shook his head.

"I can make some soup. How about that?"

"No."

The pinkette narrowed her eyes, slightly annoyed. Why was he being so picky all of a sudden? "Chicken and rice?"

"No, Sakura."

"Noodles?" Her irritation rose... but a part of her noticed how with each suggestion, his eyes darkened and became fixated solely on her. The way he was just staring at her was... unnerving.

"Then what _do_ you want?"

His tongue passed over his teeth. "You."

Sakura felt her lower belly clench deliciously. Her face burned. "Oh my god, Sasuke!" she shrieked, embarrassed, "that's so... so..."

"So what, Sakura?" In a flash he had her pinned against the granite counter she had been leaning on. "You asked me what I wanted for dinner and I told you." His teeth grazed her ear. He cradled the side of her face as he kissed down her neck and back up, before he kissed her full on the mouth, his fingers tangling in her hair to secure her position against him. He walked them both to the island and hoisted her up on to it, taking his place between her legs.

Her hands lay limp on his shoulders as she stared at him; their heights were now leveled. "You're thinking too much," he said, touching her nose with his. "Relax." His hands trailed up and down her thighs, coaxing her to give in.

For some odd reason, Sakura's mind went back to Karin and how she had made her desire for Sasuke so blatant in her behavior. A sudden sense of possessiveness and desire surfaced. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his in acquiescence. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she scooted forward to the edge of the counter, pressing herself intimately against him. Their lips moved slowly and unhurriedly; he slipped his tongue inside her mouth, engaging them both in a heady kiss. He took everything she had to give, sliding and wrapping his tongue around hers, getting rid of whatever reservations she may have had.

She made quick work with his shirt; it slipped onto the floor. She clutched the toned muscled of his arms as his lips traveled south to the milky column of her neck. She felt him lightly bite her skin, pulling it between his teeth before passing his tongue over it to soothe the area. Her blouse slipped down her arms and to her elbows as he continued down, teasing the exposed skin of her bra-clad chest. Sakura let out a breathy moan, twisting her fingers into his hair and clutching him close. They had barely started yet her mind was overwhelmed with sweet, sweet sensations.

Sasuke reached back and unhooked her bra and tossed it to the side. He didn't waste any time in claiming her now exposed breasts. Sakura threw her head back when his mouth enclosed one of her nipples, his tongue teasing and circling the hardened bud. The undeniable pressure in her lower belly was just too much to ignore. "Sasuke..." she moaned his name softly and let out a sharp gasp when his teeth scraped the tender nipple. His other hand teased her neglected breast, as he worked the hardened peak between his thumb and forefinger. He kissed his way back up to her mouth, dragging her lips against his as she panted softly. His chest rubbed deliciously against hers, as he drew her into another engaging kiss.

Sasuke's desire-filled eyes never left hers as he peeled her figure-hugging skirt off and down her legs. He slipped her shoes of as well and trailed his hands up from her ankles to the sensitive skin of her inner thighs. He slid her panties off as well, smirking at how her arousal on the apparel's material was so blatantly obvious. Sasuke bit her ear lightly as his fingers barely touched her drenched sex. Sakura let out a whimper, frustrated that he was only _barely_ touching her. "Sasuke, please..."

"Hmm?"

"Touch me," she begged in a whisper.

He pressed a light kiss to her mouth as he slipped a single finger into her heated sex. She let out an breathy whimper against his mouth as she clutched his forearm: a silent urge for him to continue. He pumped his finger slowly, adding a second. Her half-lidded eyes were trapped in his gaze as he watched her pant and moan his name in pure yearning for that release only he could provide.

Sakura protested breathily when he withdrew his fingers, her eyes widening a fraction as she watched him raise them to his mouth to suck. He made a throaty sound of approval and Sakura pressed her thighs together, further aroused, yet further mortified.

She knew what was going to come next.

She let out a gasp when he suddenly crouched down in front of her, his hands placed on her knees. She clamped her legs shut, nervous and unsure.

"It's not the first time, Sakura," he reminded, whispering against the indent of her knee.

Her resolve wavered as she remembered their night on the piano and they different ways he had pleasured her. He was right: it wasn't the first time he was doing something so deviant with her. She would give in any way, no matter how much she refused.

The evening darkness filtered through the drawn window, further solidifying the sensual aspect of their sexual endeavor.

Sasuke smirked up at her when she allowed him to part her legs. Her arousal was so obvious; she wanted so badly to cover herself up. She felt too exposed.

Those feelings were quickly put to rest when she felt him kiss his way up along the inside of her thigh. She found herself unconsciously encouraging his deviant act as she buried one hand in his hair.

"_Ah!_" Sakura let out a pure, unadulterated moan when she felt his tongue flick her sensitive bundle of nerves. The feeling clouded her senses; she felt like she was going to fall apart any moment. He gripped her thighs firmly before he began circling her arousal with his tongue with slow deliberate movements, drawing each stroke out. His mouth enclosed her swollen nub and his cheeks hollowed as he sucked then scraped the sensitive flesh with his teeth. Sakura cried out, bucking her hips forward. She leaned back on one elbow, while her other hand gripped his head in need of leverage. She felt his tongue begin to tease the opening of her sex before it slid into her scorching heat. Her body shuddered at the fullness of the sensation; she could feeling herself begin to reach that edge that she knew she was going to fall over.

Sasuke reached up and began teasing her highly sensitive bundle of nerves with the rough pad of his thumb while he relentlessly pumped in and out of her, urging her body to produce more of the sweet essence that was exclusive to her.

The pinkette struggled to prop her body up, but gave in, lying back against the counter. She arched her back as her hips harmonized with the provocative movements of his tongue inside of her. She could feel the tension begin to build and she gripped his hair almost painfully, her breathing coming out in harsh pants. His teeth grazed the opening of her sex. The pleasure was too intense for her. He repeated the action, grazing her sex with his teeth before he passed his tongue over the sensitive flesh.

And that was it.

"Sasuke!" Sakura let out a hoarse cry of her lover's name as she reached that indescribable high. Her body shuddered as he continued his pleasurable assault, drinking from her unabashedly. His ministrations eventually slowed down. Her erratic heartbeat thumped loudly in her ears as it calmed. She sat up and was grateful when he supported her weight with her arms. He tilted her head back as he kissed her. She could taste herself on his lips as he grinded his pelvis against her worked sex.

"Well, that took care of my dinner," said Sasuke, the satisfaction apparent in his voice. "Now, about yours..." he nuzzled the side of her head affectionately.

"Yes, I'd like a salad please," she said, sweetly.

His low, throaty chuckle resounded in her ear.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Yay, another update! Please read and review!

If you have any ideas for further installments, please do not hesitate to tell me. I love hearing from you all.

luv, cocoa-chan.


	6. Lace and Push-ups

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own this cute pair of flip-flops :P

* * *

**Author's Note:**

M'kay, peeps, **C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only**'s idea is the one for this update. I really appreciate all the interesting (and naughty) ideas I have gotten from you all. If this isn't yours, it might just be the next one ;)

Enjoy.

* * *

"What's on your mind?"

Sakura turned to her boyfriend. "Well..." Sakura trailed, as they meandered through the second floor of the mall they were in. She was honestly having a good time.

"Yes?" Sasuke squeezed her hand encouragingly, urging her to tell him.

"I kinda wanted to go shopping for..."

"For?"

"For... umm..."

"For what, Sakura?"

Sakura took a deep breath. "Lingerie." Okay, there, she said it.

Phew...?

Sasuke let out a chuckle. "Is that what you're so shy to tell me about?" He bent down to nuzzle the side of her face affectionately. Sakura blushed slightly when she noticed people watching them as they walked by. "Let's go, then."

"Actually, I don't want to," she said with a sudden change of mind.

"Why not?" His question was sincere, but his eyes held a sort of dark challenge to them.

She blushed under his gaze as he leaned over her, his face mere inches from hers. "It doesn't matter," she retorted, taking a step back to create some space between them, "it's not like I ever get to wear it _to _bed, anyway.

Sasuke gave her a devilish smirk and then chuckled. "Just buy a couple." His eyes held a promising heat as he coaxed her. He was definitely scheming something. Sakura just didn't know what.

"Okay, but don't follow me in there."

"Come on, I'd like to help my _new _secretary find something to wear." His hot breath tickled her ear.

"There is no way I am wearing anything like this to your office!" Her face reddened even more.

Sasuke chuckled. "We'll see about that."

* * *

The lady working at the store greeted them as they entered. "Hello, can I help you find something today?"

Sakura noticed how her eyes were glued to Sasuke who wasn't paying any attention to her but to the different lingerie pieces on display. "No thank you, we're just looking around." Sakura walked deeper into the store, slightly annoyed by the lady. Sasuke followed, already carrying two garments in his hands.

"How are these?"

Sakura turned to look at the two pieces he held up for her. Her face heated. She snatched them from him in embarrassment. "Sasuke," she half-whined, half-chided.

"What's wrong?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist. The truth was she was a bit embarrassed having him around while she was shopping for... she couldn't bring herself to think it.

As if reading her unspoken thoughts, he nuzzled the side of her head. "Don't be."

* * *

Sakura was now shopping as if her relationship—and life—depended on it. She had been there for a total of twenty minutes and already the same lady from before had suggested six different lingerie garments to _Sasuke. _How shallow was that? _She_ was the one shopping for lingerie, not him!

"How is this one?" she heard the lady ask. Sakura watched as she held up a sheer lingerie garment against her own body in an effort to "help" him. Sakura noticed he wasn't sparing the store worker a glance, his eyes fixated on her. Sakura huffed in frustration as she glanced at the last couple racks she had yet to see, yanking off the most revealing and racy garments she could find. She marched over to Sasuke, grabbing his arm to drag him away from the lady who was holding up yet another set of lacy bras and panties, and to the fitting rooms at the back of the store.

She marched into the first vacant fitting room she saw and pulled Sasuke in with her. She pushed him onto the small seat that just happened to be in the cramped space they were in and handed him the garments she had chosen. "I'm going to try these on, and you're going to help me choose," she informed nonchalantly. Sasuke smirked at her and leaned back as far as the chair would let him, enjoying the slight striptease he was getting as he watched her turn around and remove her top. The sight of her bare back and indent of her spine made him want to let his hands roam the flawless expanse of her porcelain skin, but he restrained himself, noticing she was just about done putting on the first bra she had taken from him.

"Well?"

Didn't Sakura know what she was doing to him?

The lavender colored lace complimented her skin beautifully, and the black outline and deep cut only added to its sex appeal. "It's good." His voice was slightly hoarse. What could he do? The sight of his girlfriend in nothing but a bra and shorts was, well, arousing.

This was going to take a while...

"You think so?" she asked, modeling in front of the mirror against the back of his chair. Sasuke didn't answer. His eyes were glued to her breasts. "Nah, let me try on a different one..." she trailed as she picked another and turned around again to change.

* * *

The time on his cellphone told him it had been 12 minutes since they had entered the fitting room. But to Sasuke, it felt like an agonizing hour. He refused to believe his phone. He had been here an hour. A whole fucking hour. The bras and lingerie tops she was trying on were getting racier by the second. By all means, Sakura was doing a pretty good job pretending to not notice his state of arousal... that is, if she was pretending.

When he noticed her removing the bra she was currently wearing, he decided it was enough.

Sakura let out a cry of surprise when she suddenly felt an arm wrap around her middle and the strap of her bra forced out of her grip. "Hey—"

"This is the fifth fucking one you've tried on. Make up your mind or I'm going not going to stop myself from taking you _right here_." His voice was a hoarse and harsh whisper that sent tingles all over her skin. His heated breath burned the side of her neck.

"Then why don't you?" Sasuke stilled, slightly surprised by how easily she was agreeing to his "threat". She turned around and pulled him against her, arching her body into his. Tilting her head back, she regarded his lust-filled eyes with her emerald ones. "Take me, Sasuke," she urged, standing up on her toes and pressing her bra-clad upper body into his, "fuck me," she spoke against his mouth.

That was all the encouragement he needed.

In one fluid movement, he captured her mouth in a heady kiss and forced her against the wall of the fitting room. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, wrapping it around and sliding it against hers. Sakura whimpered into his mouth as his hand trailed down the side of her stomach, down the curve of her hip, and to the back of her thigh, hoisting it up and wrapping her leg around his waist. He set himself into the extra space he created, grinding his pelvis deliciously against hers. She pulled away to catch her breath and tilted her head back as his mouth traveled downward. His teeth lightly grazed the skin of her throat and he reached up behind her to unclasp the lacy push-up bra she had tried on.

They had barely started, yet Sakura felt as if her body was on fire, an ever-increasing heat that was being fueled by the body that was pressing so intimately against her own. Sakura shivered and let out a whimper when she felt a pair of cold hands close over her breasts. She arched her back, pushing her breasts into his grasp, urging him to continue with her in that rough manner she enjoyed so much. She grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked at it when he bent his head down to suck on one of her pert nipples harshly. Every movement of his tongue and mouth against her sensitive bud sent a tingle through her body that was hot-wired to her lower belly. She unconsciously pushed her pelvis forward, her body in need of something that would eventually give her that desired feeling of pure ecstasy.

As he kissed his way back up to her mouth, his hands immediately reached for the button of her shorts, letting them slide down her legs. Sakura fumbled with the zipper of his pants, pulling them down slightly and slipping her hand into his boxers. She glanced up at him provocatively as she brushed the tips of her fingers against the length of his rock hard erection. His eyes darkened as he stared into her emerald irises; she smiled at him mischievously, teasing the tip of his erection with her thumb in rhythmic circles.

"Sakura..." he tried to add a sense of warning to his voice, but all that came out was a hoarse whisper that showed how badly he wanted her.

"Yes, Sasuke?" She batted her eyelashes at him as she looked up at him, noticing the apparent strain in the expression he wore on his face. She was too busy teasing him to notice his wandering hand slide up the inside of her leg. He pressed his index finger over her sex roughly, stimulating her sensitive bundle of nerves.

Her ministrations faltered, and her mouth opened wide to let out a moan, but he quickly covered it, sealing her mouth with his own, allowing her sounds to drown inside of him. He continued, moving his finger punishingly over her sex, letting his thumb press down on her swollen nub. She immediately grabbed the hand that was working her, as if it was a way she could prevent herself from crying out as loud as she could. A few whimpers and mewls escaped her lips, but he kissed them away as he continued his pleasurable torture.

"Shhhh, you have to be quiet," he reminded playfully. "You don't want everyone else in the store to hear you."

Sakura bit her lip, her eyes revealing how much she wanted to cry out. "Take me," she urged breathily, "now, Sasuke." Her hands reached for the hem of his boxers, but he caught her wrists, trapping her arms above her head with one of his hands. She glared at him slightly, struggling against the tight grip on her wrists as he smoothed his free hand down her taut abdomen and to her most intimate part. He pushed the material of her panties to the side and let his finger brush over her exposed sex. Her mouth was open in a silent gasp and she tilted her head up, reveling in the stimulating pleasure of his barely there touch.

"Sasuke, please... stop teasing." Her eyes were pleading and her brow furrowed in desperation for that final stimulus that would make her see stars. She tried freeing her arms from his strong hold once more, but they wouldn't budge. "This is not fa—"

He interrupted her with a slow, hot kiss, pushing one of his fingers inside of her. She rocked against his hand almost immediately, feeling the heel of his palm press against her swelling nub. He added a second finger and curled his digits inside of her, dragging them out of her slowly. Sakura couldn't help but emit a low, throaty moan at the feeling; her eyes rolled to the back of her head in mind-numbing pleasure. But this wasn't what she wanted; she wanted—

Sasuke withdrew his fingers and the hand that had been propping her arms up. Sakura knew what was coming next because she had her arms coiled tightly around his neck. She felt his one of his hands press into her lower back and the other grab onto the back of her thigh firmly, hoisting her leg up against his hip. He moved her off the wall, and in one swift motion, he had her filled with his throbbing erection. Her grip around his neck only tightened and she pulled his head down for a much-needed kiss as he began to pump in and out of her roughly. His fingers dug into her flesh, contrasting her increase in pleasure with a dull pain. He thrusted into her with enough rigor to keep in line with the rough nature of their sexual endeavor, but made sure it wasn't anything too much that would attract attention. Their foreheads connected as they each felt themselves climb toward that high that could only satisfy their carnal appetite.

Sakura buried her face into her lover's neck feeling the weight of ecstasy fall down over her completely. She felt a slight sting as Sasuke bit down into her shoulder as he reached his climax as well. Their movements slowly ceased and they stilled in need of breath. Sasuke planted a sweet kiss on the side of her neck and he pulled back to fix his clothing.

"That was hot," Sakura commented in a whisper as she buttoned her shorts.

Sasuke smirked and let out a chuckle then gestured at the pile of lingerie on the chair he had been sitting on not too long ago. "Do you know which one you're going to get _now_?"

"How about we browse through some other stores?" Sakura gave him a suggestive wink.

The store owner floored upon seeing the couple walk out of the cramped fitting room hand in hand.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I know it's been a while, but I have been so occupied with finals! Please read and review and I shall love you so :)

-cocoablossom.


End file.
